Together Alone
by MinuitBronze
Summary: Liv, 17 ans, lycéenne que personne n'aime réellement, et qui n'aime réellement personne. Sauf son amie Cécilia. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, et la nouvelle équipe de profs semble étrange. En fait, tout le lycée semble étrange. - Web Team
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ ?

**Salut à tous ici MinuitBronze ! Me voilà de retour sur ce site après de longs mois d'absence pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction qui s'annonce relativement longue :D Et également très différente de ma dernière fiction, And We Run, pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Je tiens au passage à remercier une fois de plus tous ceux qui ont aimé et partagé ou parlé de AWR parce que je suis toujours encore sidérée par le joli succès qu'elle a eu ^^**

 **Voici donc une nouvelle fiction, basée sur un (des) OC. Une première pour moi, j'espère ne pas tomber dans les clichés. Mais la fic reste tout de même dans la catégories Web Shows pour des raisons que vous allez vite comprendre ;)**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Cœur sur vous.**

 **Disclaimer : les vidéastes cités dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Si cette fiction les dérange, je la supprimerai. Les autres personnages sont des créations de ma part et m'appartiennent. Je crois. Enfin plus que les youtubeurs, quoi.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ ?

Une rentrée, encore une.

Comme si je n'en n'avais pas subi assez. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Et pourtant, je continue à marcher, un pas après l'autre.

Je m'appelle Liv. J'ai 17 ans, je vis dans une petite ville dont le nom ne vous intéresse probablement pas, et aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée.

Encore une.

Retenant un énième soupir, je m'allumai une clope sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter tout en lançant un regard méprisant à un chien qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Paradoxalement, si j'ai toujours détesté les cours, j'ai toujours adoré le chemin pour y aller. Seule, le silence du matin pour seule musique, dans la rue déserte, sans personne pour me déranger, personne pour me...

\- Hé ! Liv !

…

Reconnaissant la voix, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner ni de ralentir le pas. La jeune fille qui m'avait appelée arriva à côté de moi, légèrement essoufflée, et ses yeux croisèrent les miens, affichant une colère qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais jamais, Cilia, répliquai-je sans ralentir le pas.

\- Non, mais tu pourrais faire un effort.

Cécilia est ma meilleure amie. Enfin, plus précisément, elle est ma seule amie. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de très sociable et, pour des raisons qui me sembleront toujours inexplicables, elle non plus.

Cécilia, que j'appelle Cilia la plupart du temps, est une gentille fille de mon âge. Elle a les cheveux courts, roux caramel, et de jolis yeux verts. Elle est plutôt petite mais très droite, et son regard semble rond, presque enfantin. De mon côté, je ne suis pas très grande non plus, et plus mince. J'ai les cheveux mi-longs, ébouriffés, d'un brun foncé tirant sur le violet, et mes yeux sont plus grands, et bleu clair.

Il est étonnant de constater que nos caractères sont aussi différents que nos physiques. Cilia est une fille très douce, gentille, très timide, et pas vraiment courageuse. Certains disent même qu'elle est coincée (en général, ils changent d'avis quand je croise leur regard avec suffisamment de promesses de mort au fond des yeux pour qu'ils décampent en vitesse). Elle est plutôt peureuse, c'est vrai, mais elle essaye d'arranger ça du mieux qu'elle peut. Cilia est très douée en cours, elle est curieuse et s'intéresse à absolument tout, du moins sur le plan intellectuel. Les commérages de lycéennes ne l'ont jamais intéressée. Elle aime surtout les sciences et les langues elle a même appris le russe.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'autres amis que moi au lycée. Elle était gentille et tolérante. N'importe qui de censé pouvait l'aimer. Et pourtant, les autres la regardaient mal, elle était « l'intello », la fille trop intelligente, celle qui ne parlait que des cours (ce qui était faux), qui s'habillait mal, qui était toujours trop sérieuse. Non, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'on lui reprochait. Si ça se trouve, c'était aussi parce qu'elle apprenait le russe, ce qui n'améliorait pas sa réputation.

Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle passait son temps avec moi.

Moi, je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça. Je ne suis pas très douée en cours, j'ai un caractère étrange, à la limite de l'explosif. Côté caractère, oui, je suis sauvage. Côté physique... J'ai un style vestimentaire que l'on pourrait qualifier d'indéterminé. Je ne suis même pas une gothique, une emo ou aucun de ces trucs bizarres qui te collent un rôle que tu veux ou dois tenir. J'ai un maquillage un peu sombre, mais je reste modérée, et je n'ai ni piercing, ni tatouage, ni symbole reflétant une quelconque appartenance à un groupe. En résumé, je ne rentre dans aucune case pré-définie.

Personne ne m'aime vraiment, mais ça, je m'en fous. Contrairement à Cilia, le regard des autres ne m'a jamais vraiment affectée et je me fiche que la moitié des passants me dévisagent dans la rue. Au début, ça me perturbait un peu, c'est vrai. Non pas que ça me dérangeait, mais je ne comprenais pas quel intérêt on pouvait trouver à une fille aussi quelconque que moi. Et puis j'ai compris que je m'en foutais, quand j'ai remarqué que tous ces regards étaient méprisants. Tous, sauf un.

Celui de Cilia.

C'est elle qui est venue vers moi, il y a des années de ça. Comment on est devenues amies, je l'ignore, toujours est-il que depuis, on ne se lâche plus. Ce qui peut être étonnant, vu ma personnalité incontestablement solitaire. Mais avec Cilia, ça va. Et elle essaye de me contrôler un peu et de m'empêcher d'arracher les yeux de tous ceux qui disent du mal d'elle. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient bien cons, ces...

\- ...Liv, tu m'écoutes ?

\- ...hein ? Pardon ?

Ah, oui, ça. Toujours encore ce trait de caractère solitaire, cette façon que j'ai de partir dans mon monde d'un coup, même s'il y a une personne à côté de moi. Mes pensées doivent être incroyables pour que je les préfère aux paroles de mon amie.

Ou peut-être que je suis tout simplement égoïste.

Cilia soupira, comme toujours lorsqu'elle voyait que je partais un peu trop loin dans mon monde.

\- Désolée, m'excusais-je, et je le pensais vraiment.

\- Laisse. Je disais que j'avais hâte de voir les nouveaux profs. Il paraît qu'il y en a des nouveaux qui...

\- Pitié, je la coupe, ne commence pas à parler de ça. On n'est pas encore arrivées, je voudrais penser à autre chose pendant le temps qu'il me reste.

\- La rentrée n'est pas un mauvais moment à passer, protesta la rouquine. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre les cours de littérature...

La littérature. L'une des rares matières que j'appréciais, surtout la littérature ancienne. Mais il fallait l'avouer, je n'étais pas brillante. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je détestais les cours : je n'y arrivais pas. Même dans les rares domaines qui daignaient éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez moi. Je n'avais pas le feeling, la méthode, je ne comprenais pas ce que les profs voulaient. Il m'arrivait même de penser parfois que j'étais tout simplement stupide.

Ce à quoi Cilia répondait toujours : « Tu n'es pas stupide, tu as simplement du mal avec le monde extérieur ». J'ai toujours eu du mal à saisir le sens de sa phrase et elle ne me l'a jamais clairement expliquée.

\- Ouais, la littérature...et toi les sciences, j'imagine...

\- Et la musique, ajouta-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

La musique. Encore une chose qui nous différenciait, Cécilia et moi. Elle adore la musique, dans tous ses genres, mais surtout classique. Elle joue du violoncelle depuis longtemps, et a selon moi un bon niveau.

Cependant, mon avis ne vaut absolument rien étant donné que je n'aime pas la musique. Je n'en n'écoute jamais, je n'ai jamais d'écouteurs sur moi. Ça ne me fait rien, ça ne me donne aucun frisson, aucune de ces sensations que Cilia me décrit quand elle en parle avec une passion proche du ridicule.

Je n'aime pas la musique.

Sauf quand c'est Cilia qui joue.

\- Il faudra que tu viennes jouer chez moi, un de ces jours, dis-je. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus présenté un morceau. Et tu n'as pas vu Sen depuis longtemps, il commence à te réclamer.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je lui dirai bonjour de loin...

Sen, c'est mon chat, un matou gris aux yeux verts que j'ai recueilli un jour et qui n'est pas reparti de chez moi. Cilia déteste les animaux encore plus que je déteste la musique, et le fait qu'elle tolère la présence de Sen dans la même pièce qu'elle relève de l'exploit. Lorsque j'ai recueilli le chat, j'ai bien fait comprendre à Cilia qu'il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue en venant chez moi et que je ne le mettrai pas dehors pour elle. Ça aura pris du temps, mais elle a fini par plus ou moins accepter la présence de l'animal.

Je me dis souvent qu'avec son frère (trois ans de plus que nous, une brute imbécile qui la traite d'intello et ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à elle) dans la maison, elle devrait avoir l'habitude des bestioles sales et mal élevées, mais je garde ce genre de réflexions pour moi. Cilia n'aime pas que je parle de son frère.

Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence dans la rue, et je me remis à ruminer dans mes pensées, quand Cilia me ramena une fois de plus à la réalité.

\- On arrive.

La façade des bâtiments se dessinait à travers les arbres. Le lycée n'était pas vieux, mais sobre, les bâtiments étaient gris, carrés, rien qui invite à passer un bon moment. Mais de toute manière, changer la couleur des murs ou le nombre de fenêtres n'aurait pas réussi à me donner envie d'y entrer. Je retins un frisson et tentai de me contrôler.

\- Calme-toi, Liv, murmura Cilia.

\- Je suis calme, marmonnai-je.

\- Tu parles.

Cilia était également la seule personne au monde à ressentir la plupart de mes émotions. D'habitude, personne ne sait jamais ce que je pense, comment je me sens. J'ai toujours été très réservée vis-à-vis de mes sentiments et de mes émotions. Et pourtant, Cilia lit parfois en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça a d'ailleurs parfois le don de m'agacer, et il m'est déjà arrivé de m'énerver contre elle lorsqu'elle savait ce que je ressentais. Ce que je regrettais presque aussitôt.

Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Tout mon corps s'était tendu et je sentais mon cœur battre un peu plus vite, même si je savais que rien ne paraissait sur mon visage. Mais, au moins, je n'étais pas la seule. Elle avait beau vouloir le cacher, Cilia tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Toi aussi, détends-toi, Cilia, lui répondis-je. Ça ne se passera pas plus mal que les autres fois.

\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, la voix légèrement sourde. Mais ils seront tous là...

La grande peur de Cilia. « Ils ». Je trouve comique que nous soyons toutes les deux dans le même état d'angoisse lors de notre rentrée, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

Cilia n'a pas de problème avec les profs, les devoirs, les cours en général. Elle gère très bien la chose et à vrai dire, la seule chose qui peut la freiner sur le plan intellectuel, c'est moi. Mais elle a une peur bleue des autres, du regard des gens, de ce qu'ils pensent d'elle et ce qu'ils disent dans son dos. Elle est très timide, et elle a beaucoup de mal à parler aux gens. Je trouve ça très triste, parce qu'elle a réussi à nouer des liens avec moi alors que je suis la personne la plus insociable et sûrement la moins amicale de ce lycée -sérieusement, j'ai un vrai caractère de merde. Elle a simplement peur, parce qu'elle pense que personne ne veut lui parler. Et le pire, c'est que, d'une certaine manière, elle a raison d'avoir peur. On chuchote beaucoup sur nous, ça murmure dans les coins, ça jette des regards furtifs, ça raille par SMS dans notre dos. On le sait, même si on ne l'entend pas. Je fais ce que je peux pour la rassurer, mais c'est difficile car je n'arrive pas vraiment à me mettre à sa place.

Le regard des gens, rien à foutre. Pareil sur ce qu'ils peuvent dire de moi. J'ai assez entendu de commérages et de fausses informations sur moi pour écrire un livre – peut-être même deux. Ce genre de conneries de m'atteint plus et c'est à se demander si ça m'a déjà atteint. Je me fiche des autres. J'ai toujours essayé de vivre ma vie comme je le pouvais, seule, avec Cilia pour seule amie, et ça me va très bien. Moi, ce qui me fait peur, c'est les cours, les bâtiments, la structure du lycée. C'est un système auquel je ne me fais pas. Je n'arrive pas à regarder les profs autrement que comme des ennemis. Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser réellement à des choses, en tout cas pas assez pour être douée. Le pire, c'est que les profs en ont bien conscience. Souvent, ils disent à certains élèves turbulents « Vous avez des capacités, mais vous ne les exploitez pas, ou pas de la bonne manière ». Moi, on ne m'a jamais tenu un discours de ce genre. Comme si les profs se rendaient compte que je n'avais aucune capacité, aucun talent particulier. J'ai fini par m'y faire, même si je ne sais pas trop au fond de moi si je suis d'accord avec cette théorie ou pas. Toujours est-il que je hais ce système. Je hais la compétition entre les élèves et même celle entre les profs, même si elle n'est pas apparente. Je hais ces couloirs et ces salles de classes identiques qui reçoivent des centaines d'élèves par jour, comme si le lycée était une sorte d'usine donc le but était de refiler à la chaîne des connaissances aux élèves qui passent. Je hais ces emplois du temps structurés, qui me font aussi penser à des manuels pour machines, telle heure à tel cours, telle heure à un autre, et rebelote la semaine prochaine. J'ai souvent le sentiment que ces cours nous transforment en robots.

Je retins un énième soupir. On arrivait près du lycée, il fallait essayer d'être positive, pour tenir la journée. Au moins pour Cilia. De toute façon, on allait faire comme on l'avait toujours fait : en se serrant les coudes et en attendant que ça passe. Comme quand on retient sa respiration sous l'eau en fermant les yeux, puis en sortant la tête de l'eau pour respirer à nouveau.

La rouquine et moi contournâmes les grilles pour entrer dans la petite cour du lycée qui donnait sur les bâtiments d'entrée. Je jetai à regret ma clope par terre, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Cilia qui m'avait toujours reproché de fumer, même si elle ne me le disait pas directement. Nous échangeâmes un regard pour nos motiver un peu, et franchissons les grilles.

Une foule d'élèves était déjà agglutiné devant les murs extérieurs où étaient placardées les listes des classes. Déjà quelques regards se tournaient vers nous, et je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin méprisant. Ils m'avaient presque manqué.

Cilia avait pâli à côté de moi, et je lui adressa un sourire que j'espérais rassurant. Un détail me frappa soudain.

\- Cilia... Tu penses qu'on est dans la même classe ?

Elle me lança un regard inquiet.

\- Oui...oui bien sûr, on a toujours été dans la même classe.

\- On a pris des options différentes.

Cilia et moi suivions les mêmes cours généraux, mais il y avait une option obligatoire et une option artistique facultative. Cilia allait continuer les sciences et la musique, moi j'allais me mettre à l'économie et à l'option cinéma.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire et mon estomac commença à se nouer. S'ils nous séparaient, ce serait la mort assurée pour nous deux.

\- Non... murmura-t-elle. On sera ensemble, tu verras.

Son regard était toutefois toujours aussi inquiet, et je ne m'étais pas détendue le moins du monde. On échangea un dernier regard et on se fraya un passage jusqu'aux affiches. Cilia se prit un coup d'épaule que je savais délibéré, elle retint mon poing, et nous nous trouvâmes en face des listes. Silence.

\- Je suis ici, lança tout à coup Cilia en montrant du doigt son nom sur la cinquième liste.

Je parcourus les noms de ladite liste en retenant ma respiration... pour finalement trouver mon nom au bas de la feuille.

Nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Au moins, on aurait chacune quelqu'un pour nous aider à survivre une année de plus.

Avant que j'aie le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, Cilia me héla à nouveau :

\- Tu as vu ? On a des nouveaux profs apparemment.

Un panneau indiquait en effet un « renouvellement du personnel enseignant ». Je haussai les épaules d'un air indifférent. Pour moi, un prof, c'est un prof.

\- Ah, ouais. Un peu de changement, pourquoi pas, répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

\- Notre professeur principal a un nom étrange, continua la rousse. Je ne sais même pas comment ça se prononce.

La feuille de notre classe indiquait en effet comme professeur principal un certain M. Benzaie. Je haussai à nouveau les épaules, effectivement ce n'étais pas un nom très courant, mais je portais peu d'intérêt à ce genre de chose -le nom et le caractère de mes professeurs-, contrairement à Cilia.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Allez viens, me dit Cilia en me tirant légèrement par la manche. On y va.

Je la suivis, en espérant que tout se terminerait très vite.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que a vous a plu ! J'essayerai de mettre à jour mon profil assez régulièrement pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des chapitres. Pas d'annonce de délais vu mon emploi du temps bien chargé :/**

 **Gros bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours, premiers

**Bonsoir ! Je tiens à m'excuser du temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à sortir, pour cause principale de partiels en avril-mai.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu et commenté le premier chapitre, ces retours m'ont fait plaisir ! Quant à ceux qui s'inquiètent de la trame qui peut semble bateau/cliché, je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire...attendez la suite :)**

 **Un grand merci à ma super bêta Lumos qui a corrigé ce chapitre malgré ses longs et durs partiels.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à me suivre sur Twitter ( MinuitBronze) et/ou à consulter mon profil pour connaître l'avancée des chapitres de cette fic !**

 **J'espère vraiment que celui-ci vous plaira :)**

 **Gros poutous sur vous !**

 **Minuit**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours, premiers efforts

 _Tap, tap tap, tap_

Les coups répétés de mon stylo sur la table résonnent dans le dernier rang de la salle de classe. Ils sont énervants, j'en ai bien conscience, mais ils ne se sont jamais arrêtés.

 _Tap, tap tap, tap_

Un jour, un de mes camarades s'est retourné pour me demander d'arrêter. Je l'ai ignoré, jusqu'à lui faire douter un instant de sa propre existence. C'est agaçant, je le sais. C'est discret, répété, nerveux, assez fort pour que quelques rangs l'entendent mais pas assez pour arriver à portée du ou de la prof, devant. Je m'arrange toujours pour être à l'arrière, au fond de la salle.

 _Tap, tap tap, tap_

Les coups de mon stylo sur la table m'ont toujours accompagnée pendant au moins une partie des cours. Ce sont des coups las, qui trahissent la plupart du temps un ennui profond, lourd. Certains pensent que j'aime simplement faire chier mon monde. En réalité, c'est plutôt moi qui me fais chier. C'est l'une des rares distractions que j'ai trouvées pour faire passer le temps en cours, quand je décide que ce que dit le prof ne m'intéresse pas assez pour que j'y prête attention. Je tapote mon stylo contre la table et j'observe sans trop y prêter attention les autres qui écoutent ce que l'enseignant leur raconte. La plupart du temps, seule une remarque de Cilia assise à côté de moi, qui n'en peut plus, me fait m'arrêter.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

 _Tap, tap tap, tap_

Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, je tape mon stylo contre ma table, mais ce ne sont plus des coups d'ennui. Et c'est tellement étrange que j'ai eu un peu de mal à déterminer ce que signifie tout ce bordel dans ma tête. Depuis quand je ne m'ennuie pas en cours ?

 _Tap, tap tap, tap_

Ce sont des coups de curiosité. De stress, également. Presque...d'excitation. L'idée de ne plus ressentir d'ennui lorsque je suis assise dans une salle de classe a quelque chose de terrifiant, je l'avoue. Quelque chose ici pique ma curiosité, et ce quelque chose, c'est notre prof.

M. Benzaie est en effet un prof étrange. De taille moyenne, plutôt maigre, il porte des lunettes rectangulaires, une barbe discrète et une moustache mal rasées, et de longs cheveux noirs raides qui lui tombent jusque sous les épaules. Son t-shirt jaune vif représente un motif que je ne connais pas.

Les expressions de son visage sont étranges, comme exagérées. Il peut regarder un élève avec des yeux grands ouverts , puis arborer un grand sourire et ensuite froncer les sourcils comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Le plus étrange reste sa façon de parler. Sa voix n'est ni grave ni aiguë, elle est rauque, mais presque...chantante. Un peu comme s'il nous faisait la promotion d'un paquet de céréales ou d'un film dès qu'il nous parle.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue dans votre salle de cours, mesdames et messieurs ! » furent ses premiers mots lorsque tout le monde était entré dans la salle et s'était assis. Le fort accent mis sur le « votre » en avait surpris plus d'un.

Les élèves s'étaient regardés, un peu perplexes, et certains avaient retenu des éclats de rire au son de sa voix. Cilia et moi nous étions assises après avoir échangé un regard un peu surpris, j'avais haussé les épaules, et je m'étais mise à tapoter sur ma table avec mon stylo, comme à mon habitude – ou presque.

\- Bien ! reprit l'enseignant. Je me présente, je suis M. Benzaie (il écrivit son nom au tableau) et je serai, euh... votre prof principal, pendant cette magnifique année que nous allons passer ensemble !

Il écarta les bras comme pour tous nous serrer dans ses maigres bras et un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Personne ne répondit, la seule réaction semblait être d'attendre que ce moment gênant passe. Étrangement, je me mis presque à sourire.

Celui du prof s'effaça et il fronça également les sourcils, regardant au loin, comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose. Il leva un doigt, comme pour dire quelque chose, le baissa et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Quelques élèves se mirent à rire légèrement.

M. Benzaie tira finalement une feuille d'un dossier, la parcourut rapidement du regard et s'exclama, avant de la ranger dans le dossier :

\- Ah ouais ! Je suis également votre prof d'anglais !

Un silence imparfait régnait toujours dans la classe. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre et le prof s'était remis à sourire. Je supposai que ce sourire se voulait amical et rassurant.

Cilia était nerveuse à côté de moi. Pour elle qui voyait toujours les professeurs comme des sources de savoir et des êtres presque érudits, apprendre que celui qui allait enseigner cette année (qui plus est, une manière qu'elle adorait) ne semblait même pas savoir ce qu'était un lycée était perturbant. Néanmoins, elle ne détachait pas ses yeux du professeur et je savais qu'elle mourait d'envie de savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je décidai d'ignorer la curiosité qui commençait à bouillir dans mon esprit, sentiment que je ne connaissais pas assez, pour retourner de force dans ma morosité habituelle. Je jouai donc la blasée de service et continuai à observer le semblant de prof s'empêtrer dans des explications confuses.

\- Ah ouais, euh...que je vous explique, commença-t-il maladroitement. Les profs du lycée ont été changés, des nouvelles législations ministérielles, enfin de la politique, vous voyez, tous ces trucs...c'est pas notre faute. Enfin ! Toujours est-il que vous avez une toute nouvelle équipe de super profs à votre disposition, et ça, c'est vraiment cool ! Alors, vous êtes contents ?

Personne ne lui répondit malgré son sourire -flippant- encourageant. J'entendis un « Il nous prend pour des cons, ou quoi ? » parmi les élèves.

Voyant que personne ne comptait répondre, il reprit la parole.

\- Bon alors...je fais quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui, les profs. Je vais vous noter leurs noms au tableau pendant que vous ferez passer les emplois du temps... Toi, là, oui fillette, tu veux bien les faire passer ?

La « fillette » en question, une blonde dont j'avais oublié le nom (les seuls que je retenaient étaient ceux des commères nous rendant la vie dure à Cilia et moi), prit les emplois du temps avec un air légèrement offusqué, marmonnant un petit « fillette ? ».

Le prof la regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais euh...vous avez quel âge, de nouveau ?

\- Ben... 17 ans, monsieur, répondit la blonde en essayant d'afficher un air poli.

M. Benzaie eut un court temps où il semblait un peu perdu.

\- ...ah ouais, c'est vrai, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules puis nous tournant le dos pour écrire au tableau.

Bon.

Les emplois du temps passèrent de table en table et l'attention des élèves se focalisa dessus. C'était un emploi du temps tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Je relevai la tête et vis le prof galérer pour écrire à la craie. Son écriture n'était pas très lisible, de travers et il mettait de la poussière de craie partout. Le comportement de M. Benzaie commençait à m'agacer. Merde, ça ne pouvait pas être un prof comme tout le monde, qui écrivait bien droit, dont les cours ne m'intéressaient pas et qui me laissait dormir dans un coin ?

\- Et voilà, dit-il en se retournant finalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Votre nouvelle équipe pédologique !

\- Pédagogique, monsieur, souffla un élève au premier rang.

\- Ah ouais, merci. T'es cool.

Je décidai de ne pas me focaliser sur le registre de langage du professeur pour essayer de déchiffrer les noms des profs au tableau, tout en me disant que c'était stupide (un nom ne pouvait pas décrire la personnalité dudit prof).

 _Enseignements obligatoires_ _:_

 _Français/littérature : M. Sun_

 _Histoire/géographie : M. Daniel_

 _Mathématiques : M. Lennon_

 _Philosophie : M. Kriss_

 _Sport : M. Panda_

 _Anglais : M. Benzaie_

 _Économie : M. Sommet_

 _Sciences : M. Penser_

 _Options_ _:_

 _Musique : M. Fosse_

 _Arts plastiques/dessin : M. Nyo_

 _LV2 Japonais : M. Grenier_

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que toute la classe ait pris conscience des noms de nos professeurs. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter de plus en plus fort entre eux. N'y tenant plus, Cilia leva la main à côté de moi.

\- Monsieur ?

Le professeur d'anglais, n'ayant pas pris conscience du bruit dans la classe et pianotant sur son téléphone, leva les yeux vers elle. Elle rougit instantanément.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Vous n'avez pas fait une faute dans le nom de notre professeur de sport ?

\- Hein ?

Il ne tourna vers le tableau.

\- Non, non, pourquoi ?

\- Notre professeur se nomme vraiment Monsieur Panda ?

\- Bah ouais.

Les questions se misent alors à fuser de tous les côtés, et je décidai de ne plus prêter attention à tout ça. Tout ce bruit était exaspérant...

\- Mais c'est quoi ces noms ?

\- Pourquoi on n'a aucune femme en prof ?

\- Pourquoi on ne peut choisir que le japonais en deuxième langue ?

\- C'est quoi, le nom du prof de l'option cinéma ?

La dernière question réveilla mon intérêt pour ce qui se passait dans la salle. En effet, le nom du prof de cinéma n'était pas écrit, et je voulais bien savoir si cette option existait ou non, vu que j'avais choisi de la suivre.

\- Ah ouais, lui...bredouilla M. Benzaie. Bah, c'est le prof de cinéma.

\- Mais...il n'a pas de nom ? demanda un élève.

\- Bah...laissez tomber, répondit le prof en détournant les yeux. Appelez-le « monsieur » et tout se passera bien.

Voilà encore autre chose. Cette putain de rentrée est en train de m'agacer encore plus que toutes les précédentes réunies.

\- Bon, continua l'homme aux longs cheveux sur un ton un peu plus fort pour calmer tout le brouhaha. Voilà vos profs ! Encore quelques dernières petites infos : vos cours commencent cet après-midi selon votre emploi du temps. Essayez d'arriver à l'heure sinon ça va pas le faire, et soyez sympas avec vos profs. Autre chose, la salle 171 du premier étage est interdite d'accès aux élèves. Y'allez pas, hein. C'est le bureau du principal et de toute façon, il veut pas vous voir. Si vous avez un problème, vous venez me voir ou bien vous en parlez à Seb, le nouveau CPE. Des questions ?

Quelqu'un leva une main hésitante sur le côté de la classe, et le prof poussa une exclamation.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Vous avez un nouveau pote dans la classe qui arrive cette année. Soyez sympa avec lui. Il s'appelle Kevin.

Le dénommé Kevin était un garçon châtain aux yeux très bleus. Il portait une casquette beige posée à l'envers sur la tête et un t-shirt rouge avec un motif dessus. L'expression de son visage semblait piteuse, comme celle d'un enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

Cilia et moi poussâmes un soupir de soulagement. L'arrivée d'un nouvel élève était un événement qui allait être au centre de l'attention pendant au moins une semaine. Les autres allaient nous oublier quelques temps, ce qui nous laisserait un peu de répit, surtout à Cilia.

La cloche retentit soudain et les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs affaires. Le prof leur adressa un grand sourire et lança :

\- Bon, bonne journée les mômes, amusez-vous bien !

\- Compte là-dessus, grommelai-je tout bas en passant devant lui.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant fût le théâtre de nombreuses et diverses réactions suite à cette nouvelle équipe de profs qui avait pris possession de notre lycée. Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, on entendait le nom des professeurs dans chaque conversation.

Cilia et moi sortîmes de la cafétéria après un rapide déjeuner. Pour ma part, même si toute cette agitation m'agaçait un peu, j'étais plutôt satisfaite : l'attention générale étant focalisée sur les profs, personne ne viendrait nous embêter aujourd'hui, ce qui correspondait à une rentrée exceptionnelle.

Cilia marchait à côté de moi et, elle qui avait été silencieuse tout le long du repas, se mit à parler frénétiquement.

\- C'est pas normal, Liv. Je ne comprends pas ce que ces gens font là. Ce ne sont même pas de vrais professeurs ! On le remarque au premier coup d'œil. M. Benzaie ne savait même plus quelle matière il enseignait. Quel genre d'enseignant oublie ça ? J'ai même entendu dire que M. Daniel avait un langage obscène et qu'il avait insulté plusieurs élèves. Ce n'est pas...

\- Calme-toi, Cilia, la rassurai-je. Je trouve que pour une fois, cette rentrée ne se passe pas si mal.

Elle me regarda avec des grands yeux.

\- Pas si mal ? Mais enfin, nos professeurs sont tous incompétents, on ne sait même pas qui est notre principal, et le surveillant semble drogué...

Le nouveau pion avait en effet un comportement pour le moins inattendu. De petite taille, de grande lunettes de soleil roses en permanence posées sur ses yeux, il avait toujours un pétard dans la bouche et parlait aux élèves avec une voix rêveuse, finissant toujours ses phrases par « gros ».

\- Du point de vue strictement scolaire, peut-être. Mais pour moi, c'est pas si mal.

Nous nous rendîmes à notre tout premier cours de la journée, les mathématiques. Si je me souvenais bien, notre professeur s'appelait M. Lennon, et j'avais entendu plusieurs élèves en parler avec fougue, presque avec admiration. Au fond de moi, j'avais presque hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Le cours fut explosif.

Après être tous rentrés dans la salle, le prof, un grand homme barbu aux cheveux bruns plutôt longs, ferma violemment la porte. Vêtu d'un long manteau rouge en grande partie recouverts de badges, il tenait à la main un genre de hache grise en plastique, qu'il posa contre un mur. Puis il se tourna vers nous, nous regarda droit dans les yeux et hurla :

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Bob Lennon, ha ha ! Et bienvenue, bienvenue dans votre cours de mathématiques !

Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs voix étranges ? On n'est pas au théâtre, merde !

Toute la salle s'était figée en arrière, comme si les élèves avaient peur de s'envoler. Je retins un sourire. Le charisme et la prestance de cet individu écrasait presque les élèves qui se ratatinaient sur leurs chaises.

\- Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Monsieur le Pyro-barbare, ha ha ! continua M. Lennon. C'est égal. Bien ! Les mathématiques, quelle chose extraordinaire, mes amis, extraordinaire ! Vous allez vivre dans cette salle des moments impensables, impressionnants, incroyables !

Nom d'un chien, ces profs étaient donc tous tellement nuls qu'ils se sentaient obligés d'en faire des tonnes lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur matière ? Je saisis mon stylo et le tripota entre mes doigts, mais sans le taper contre la table. Cilia me lança un regard en biais.

Le cours se déroula dans un cadre pour le moins surprenant. En fait, ça ressemblait à un cours de maths classique, sauf que les exemples utilisés par le prof étaient plus ou moins originaux. Les énoncés des problèmes parlaient de chevalier en quête d'or, de calculs sur des flammes crachées par des dragons, ou encore la probabilité de tomber sur un troll dans la prochaine ville de Blancherive à la tombée de la nuit.

Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

Si Cilia avait tout d'abord, comme nombre d'entre nous, été surprise par les énoncés, elle s'était jetée dans les exercices comme à son habitude. Moi, j'avais fait un effort pour m'y mettre aussi. Peut-être que les maths seraient plus faciles avec des dragons, après tout.

Monsieur Lennon était en réalité en assez bon prof, du moins à mon sens. Il avait toujours cette manie de parler avec une voix que je qualifierais de potentiellement épique, et expliquait chaque question de la même manière qu'on pourrait narrer une histoire fantastique. Mais au moins, je comprenais certaines choses, une fois que je parvenais à passer outre ses méthodes étranges. Cilia avait un regard réprobateur, mais ne dit rien, et un sourire légèrement apeuré illumina ses lèvres quand le professeur la félicita de toutes ses bonnes réponses. C'était le moment où, la plupart du temps, les autres élèves lui lançaient des regards noirs et jaloux ou faisaient parfois même des gestes déplacés dans le dos du prof. Je me préparai à répliquer du regard mais aujourd'hui, personne ne tourna la tête vers elle.

Le reste de la journée était consacré à nos cours spéciaux, à Cilia et moi. Nous sous séparâmes à regret, moi me dirigeant vers mon cours d'économie pendant que Cilia se rendait à son option musique.

Le cours d'économie se passa relativement bien, même s'il était moins... éclatant que celui de mathématiques. M. Sommet était un petit homme étrange, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et criait beaucoup. C'était également un sacré capitaliste mais je ne m'intéressais pas assez à la politique et à l'économie pour le juger, après tout, c'était sa vie.

Lorsque j'avais retrouvé Cilia à la fin de la journée, elle semblait bouleversée.

\- On n'a le choix qu'entre deux instruments, apprendre la basse ou la guitare. Et M. Fosses ne veut pas entendre une seule note d'un morceau de Toto, il a dit qu'il nous expulse si on en joue, je n'ai pas vraiment compris...

\- Tu as pris quoi comme instrument, alors ?

\- La basse.

\- J'aurais choisi la guitare.

\- Je sais.

Cilia et moi franchîmes les grilles du lycée en prenant la direction de nos maisons respectives. Au final, j'étais plutôt satisfaite. Cette rentrée s'était bien passée, et quelque chose tout au fond de moi me murmurait que j'allais bien m'amuser.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Lumières et braises

**Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic ! Chapitre assez tendu, que j'ai vraiment adoooooré écrire vous pouvez pas savoir :D**

 **Je rappelle que tous les vidéastes présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les autres personnages sont des OC qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Un grand merci à Lumos qui a corrigé ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Gros bisous à vous :)**

 **Minuit**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lumières et braises

Le boucan autour de moi avait quelque chose d'agaçant. Séparée de Cécilia pour ce cours-là, nous attendions avec les autres élèves devant la salle notre professeur, pour notre premier cours d'option cinéma. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la tension était palpable.

Autour de moi, les élèves ne parlaient que du prof, se demandant quelle tête il aurait, quel comportement, comment se passeraient ses cours, etc. Si bien qu'une sorte d'aura mystique tournait déjà autour de lui, avant même qu'il ne soit apparu. Prof qui n'avait toujours pas de nom, les autres professeurs principaux du lycée n'ayant pas pris la peine de répondre aux nombreuses questions concernant cette absence de patronyme. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la fascination de ces jeunes idiots pour l'individu.

Un regard réprobateur se posa sur ma main. Je tenais entre mes doigts une énième cigarette, allumée depuis quelques minutes. Fumer à l'intérieur des bâtiments était bien évidemment interdit, et je le faisais rarement, mais toute cette agitation m'agaçait. La clope était un moyen pour moi de me concentrer sur autre chose et de ne pas lancer de regards noirs à la foule. La fille qui m'avait regardée ouvrit la bouche, je lui lançai un regard acide en tirant sur ma cigarette. Elle la referma et me tourna le dos pour discuter avec ses amies.

J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de regards, j'y étais même indifférente, mais la situation actuelle m'avait rendue tendue et peu amène envers ceux qui s'intéressaient à moi. Je préférais quand Cilia était là. Comble de l'ironie, j'étais la première devant la porte de la salle de classe, car Cilia m'avait abandonnée plus tôt pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure à son prochain cours, me souhaitant « bonne chance », comme à chaque fois lorsque nous nous séparions. Je n'avais donc pas eu d'autre choix que de me rendre à ma propre salle de classe à l'avance, avant tous les autres élèves. Et maintenant, j'allais être celle qui entrerait la première dans la classe. Perspective qui me déroutait quelque peu.

Soudain, un détail me frappa : le silence. Tout le monde ou presque s'était tu, quelques-uns chuchotaient, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le brouhaha qui régnait quelques secondes plus tôt. Tous regardaient dans la même direction. Je tournai la tête vers ma droite et vit un homme marcher vers nous au bout du couloir.

De taille moyenne, il portait un jean bleu simple et assez large, une ample chemise gris clair sous une veste de couleur marron. Ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé tirant presque sur le noir, étaient ébouriffés et semblaient très indisciplinés. Quelques mèches folles cachaient un visage pâle, fermé.

Inquiétant.

Ses yeux, d'un vert pourtant clair, semblaient sombres, son regard était noir et il nous regardait sans trop nous voir, marchant d'un pas lent, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son jean.

Deux choses attiraient principalement mon regard. La première, c'était sa veste brune. Le bas du vêtement miteux était constellé de plusieurs taches rondes de tailles diverses. Une constellation de petites taches. Rouges.

 _Du sang._

Retenant le frisson qui commençait à me parcourir l'échine, je m'attardai sur le deuxième détail, tout aussi signifiant pour moi : l'individu avait une clope en bouche. Allumée.

Tiens, tiens.

Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait du mégot, et l'homme eut le temps de tirer deux taffes avant d'arriver à notre hauteur. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de donner un cours : son regard semblait fatigué, ennuyé, presque, comme s'il était sur le point d'effectuer une corvée. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil sur le groupe de lycéens en face de lui, puis s'avança vers la porte de la salle, juste à côté de moi, en sortant un trousseau de clés.

Je n'avais pas tout de suite pris conscience du silence effrayé de mes camarades, ni de leur brusque changement de position dans l'espace. Ils étaient à présent tous derrière moi, presque en file indienne, en prenant soin de laisser un espace entre eux et moi. Si bien que, sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai face au professeur.

Car oui, il semblait bien que ceci était notre professeur de cinéma. Je sentais qu'une bonne majorité d'élèves derrière moi était déjà en train de regretter son choix d'option. En attendant, ces lâches m'avaient laissée seule face à lui. Si seulement Cilia avait été là...

Le prof avait sorti ses clés pour ouvrir la salle, son geste s'arrêta à mi-course. Il tourna la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

Un étrange sentiment m'envahit. A la fois une forte dose de malaise mais également...un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer s'il était positif ou non. Mais le regard de cet homme, qui avait semblé si penaud et blasé un instant auparavant, me fascinait. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'un certain éclat, et il me détailla avec attention. N'étant pas habituée à ce qu'on s'attarde autant sur moi, je lui rendis un regard qui se voulait agacé et impénétrable, indomptable, tentant de toutes mes forces de refouler le sentiment qui naissait en moi. Admiration ?

\- Éteins ta clope, petite.

L'ordre me laissa confuse un court instant. J'en avais presque oublié la cigarette, toujours allumée, que je tenais dans ma main. Toutefois, ça restait un prof, et je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire simplement parce qu'il était...étrange.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? répondis-je d'un ton froid. Vous avez bien allumé la vôtre.

Le professeur esquissa une ombre de sourire, tira une taffe de sa cigarette et ouvrit la porte.

\- Ouais, mais moi je suis le prof. Alors quand je te dis un truc, tu le fais. Et ce que moi je fais, c'est mon problème, ok, petite ? Écrase.

Je serrai les dents. Le ton de sa voix avait beau être léger, presque familier, ses mots sonnaient comme des ordres. Pesants. Incontestables. Il donnait l'étrange impression que discuter ses décisions serait presque...dangereux.

Qui plus est, j'allais avoir beaucoup de peine à apprécier un prof qui m'appelait « petite » - encore plus que j'en ai d'ordinaire à apprécier un quelconque prof.

Me toisant toujours, il finit par me faire un signe de la tête pour me dire de rentrer dans la salle. Ne voulant pas laisser le prof gagner ce premier round, je pris ses paroles au pied de la lettre et écrasai ma clope par terre, dans le couloir, avant d'entrer dans la salle. Je crus voir un sourire furtif se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme en face de moi, mais c'était peut-être tout simplement mon imagination.

J'entrai donc dans la salle de cours, suivie par mes camarades, toujours aussi silencieux. Je sentais plusieurs regards dans mon dos, m'annonçant que je serai à nouveau bientôt la cible des conversations et des railleries de la classe pendant quelques temps. Moi qui m'était promis d'être plus discrète -mais pas plus gentille- pour nous éviter des ennuis, voilà que je recommençais à faire mon intéressante. Et dire que l'année venait à peine de commencer... Je me consolai quelque peu en me disant qu'au moins, je serai seule cible des commérages, Cilia n'étant pas impliquée dans cette affaire. C'était peut-être le seul avantage à ce que nous fussions séparées dans certains cours.

\- Allez, on s'assoit, les mômes, fit la voix ennuyée et saccadée du professeur dans notre dos, ponctuée d'un genre de soupir.

Je m'assis à mon habitude, vers le fond et sous une fenêtre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, aucun fou ne prit la place à côté de moi, et je me retrouvai isolée dans un coin. C'était un cours en option, nous étions donc en groupe réduit, moins de vingt élèves dans la classe.

\- Bon alors, commença le prof, adossé à son bureau. Vous êtes, j'espère que vous êtes bien au courant, dans un cours d'option cinéma. Si certains d'entre vous se sont trompés de cours ou de salle, s'ils doivent par exemple se trouver en ce moment même avec monsieur Fosse, pas de chance, vous allez devoir rester ici jusqu'au bout.

Il avait prononcé le nom de son collègue professeur de musique d'un ton étrange, amusé, presque ironique, comme si ce nom n'était qu'une énorme blague.

\- Enfin bref, reprit-il, c'est le cours de cinéma, et c'est vachement important pour vous de savoir que...arrête ça.

Il avait coupé sa phrase pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux glacés dans les miens. Toute la classe se retourna vers moi.

J'avais ressorti mon stylo, plus par anxiété que par ennui -j'écoutais son discours avec intérêt, pour une fois- et m'étais remise à tapoter d'une manière que je voulais assez discrète. Pas assez, apparemment. Ou alors ce type avait les meilleures oreilles du monde.

\- Non, ce qu'il y a, c'est que ça va vraiment me faire chier, continua-t-il d'un ton frénétique. Alors sois gentille, et arrête ça immédiatement.

Toute la classe s'était tendue et chaque élève sentait que si j'osais provoquer ce monsieur, j'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule. Le monsieur en question avait la mâchoire et les poings très serrés, comme s'il devait se retenir de frapper quelque chose. Le silence était lourd, intense, étouffant, et tous ces yeux ne voulaient pas se détacher de ma personne. Ou alors, ils avaient tous trop peur de regarder le prof en face et se contentaient de moi.

Cette focalisation sur moi étant assez insupportable, je posai lentement mon stylo sans ciller, sans quitter le professeur des yeux. Hors de question de laisser paraître la moindre trace de peur face à un prof.

Le prof en question détourna les yeux de mon visage et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Il tira à nouveau une taffe -ce qui eut le don de m'énerver, moi qui avais dû jeter la mienne- et reprit :

\- Donc, comme je le disais avant que mademoiselle n'intervienne...

« Mademoiselle » fut prononcé avec ironie, presque amusement, comme si des guillemets invisibles entouraient ce mot. Exactement de la même manière qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son collègue quelques minutes plus tôt. Je lui lançai un regard noir, qu'il ne vit -heureusement ?- pas.

\- ...Je disais que, comme vous êtes en option cinéma et que c'est moi votre prof, c'est vachement important pour vous de savoir que tout ce que vous regardez comme films, c'est de la merde. Je suis pratiquement certain que la totalité d'entre vous se perçoit comme de grands et forts passionnés de cinéma et se disent qu'ils sont les meilleurs, les plus cultivés, tout ça tout ça. Oubliez ça, et ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'au fait que vous n'êtes que des petits merdeux prétentieux qui connaissent deux trois trucs pour se branler devant leurs potes en soirée alors qu'en fait votre culture cinématographique est aussi petite qu'est grande votre capacité à vous la péter. Et donc, tout ce que vous pensez savoir sur le cinéma, tout ce que vous pensez aimer dans le cinéma, c'est de la merde.

Un énième silence accueillit ce discours. Plusieurs élèves avaient baissé les yeux, et semblaient souhaiter s'enterrer le plus profond possible dans le sol.

Le prof avait vu juste : connaissant les personnes autour de moi, je savais que ceux qui avaient choisi cette option en parlaient comme s'ils étaient les gardiens des clés de tous les mystères du cinéma, et parlaient parfois de certains films en vogue avec une arrogance que je peinais à supporter. Ils en étaient à se dire cinéphiles, je leur avait parfois fait remarquer avec ironie que ce mot rimait avec imbécile. Le prof avait donc vu juste, ou presque. Je savais au fond de moi être mal placée pour juger leurs propos, outre leur comportement.

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

Rire qui s'intensifia, au point de se diriger dangereusement vers la limite du fou rire incontrôlable. Un rire nerveux, sans joie, que je ne pouvais contenir, mais que je parvins à stopper assez rapidement, suite à un bel effort de volonté.

Je me mordis la lèvre et relevai la tête, un petit sourire railleur sur le visage.

Tout le monde me regardait à nouveau. Certains avec appréhension, d'autre avec surprise – je riais rarement. En fait, il était rare que l'on m'entende en cours.

Mais c'étaient les yeux du profs qui m'attiraient le plus. Des éclairs de colère semblaient émaner de son regard, foudroyant, et ses yeux s'étaient assombris jusqu'à en devenir presque noirs. Orage.

Pourtant...le reste de son corps semblait étrangement calme, presque serein.

Il s'avança vers moi.

Tout en lui clamait le danger, la menace, le piège. Il se planta face à moi, devant ma table, et posa ses mains sur celle-ci. Il approcha un peu son visage du mien, et je sentis une forte odeur de cigarette émaner de pouvais à présent nettement voir les traces de sang qui ornaient sa veste. En temps normal, j'aurais ignoré le prof pour détailler les petits points rouges et essayer de deviner si c'était du vrai ou non. Mais de l'individu en face de moi émanait une impression de menace si intense que je ne pouvais l'ignorer, mon corps se tendit dans un réflexe d'auto-défense.

Les seuls bruits que je pouvais entendre étaient le léger souffle du vent au-dehors et la respiration de mon professeur. Il avait planté ses mains dans le bois de ma table et avait lentement secoué la tête, dans un semblant de feulement, avant de ficher son regard dans le mien.

Ses yeux braqués sur moi me faisaient irrésistiblement penser à un prédateur ayant pris au piège sa proie.

\- Alors, gamine... susurra-t-il, un éclat presque amusé dans l'œil. Je te fais rire ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que moi aussi, je suis sauvage.

\- Je trouve ça drôle.

Et que je suis tout sauf une proie.

\- Et pourquoi tu trouves ça drôle ?

Je sentais qu'il devinait ce que j'allais répondre. Je savais pour qui il me prenait. Que dans son discours, il ne faisait aucune différence entre moi et les autres. Que j'en faisais intégralement partie. Qu'il me prenait pour une simple petite fouteuse de merde qui se croyait au-dessus du monde. Et que sa réponse était déjà prête, aiguisée. Sauf que moi aussi, j'avais affûté mes armes.

\- Je n'y connais rien en cinéma.

Silence.

Je n'entendais même plus le vent au-dehors. Nous ignorions les autres de manière si intense qu'ils auraient très bien pu faire partie du mobilier.

Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux, toujours penché vers moi, mais l'éclat dans son regard avait changé, s'était transformé. Je soutenais son regard sans broncher. C'était la vérité pure et simple, et je n'avais pas à en avoir honte.

Il se redressa tout à coup, toujours sans prêter attention au reste de la classe.

\- Rien du tout ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Rien.

Un sourire se dessinait progressivement sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas la musique.

En espérant très fort qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi.

Le sourire du professeur s'élargit. Un sourire dénué de joie ou de bonheur, un sourire farouche, presque satisfait. Proche de celui que j'avais eu après mon fou rire.

Il porta à nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche, sans me quitter des yeux, et me demanda :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Liv.

Il hocha la tête, et écrasa son mégot par terre.

\- Eh bien, Liv, on va peut-être pouvoir t'apprendre quelque chose.

Puis son regard engloba l'ensemble de la classe, qui se ratatina sous l'emprise de ces yeux.

\- Sortez tous une feuille et prenez des notes, avec un peu de chance il en reste encore quelques-uns à sauver ici. Personne ne m'interrompt pendant le cours, ensuite vous pourrez poser des questions. Et le premier qui proteste ou qui veut faire son malin... il se barre maintenant, et je lui conseille de ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin.

Personne ne se leva, et ils se mirent tous à sortir feuilles et stylos avec des gestes lents et précis, comme si le simple fait de bouger allait leur attirer les foudres du professeur.

Je les imitai, curieuse de voir ce que ce « prof » (ce n'était pas vraiment un prof pour moi) allait nous réserver. Ce dernier sortit plusieurs affiches de films dont apparemment personne n'avait entendu parler, au vu des regards déconcertés qui s'échangeaient, ainsi que quelques feuilles, et commença à parler très rapidement, sur ton très rythmé, un peu comme un exposé en accéléré qu'il aurait appris par cœur. Apparemment, son trip, c'était les films inconnus, les « Unknown Movies » comme ils les appelait, et aujourd'hui on allait parler de « Feebles » de Peter Jackson.

Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Et pour moi qui n'y connaissais rien, film connus ou non, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Et, chose étrange, tout cela avait presque l'air intéressant.

Le plus amusant dans tout ça étaient les visages des autres élèves. Tous semblaient terrifiés, osant à peine respirer, écoutant avec le plus d'attention possible le cours. Comme si le prof avait le don de savoir s'ils écoutaient ou non, comme si le sort que subirait l'élève non concentré serait terrible.

Je me rendais compte petit à petit que je n'avais pas peur. Que pas un seul instant passé dans cette pièce, je n'avais eu réellement peur.

Plus personne ne se sentait cinéphile désormais.

Je me mis à prendre des notes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tout ce qu'ils voient

**Bonjour à tous ! Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Together Alone qui reprend après plusieurs mois de mise en arrêt ! Je reprend cette fiction et je compte bien la terminer :D Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres, et merci d'avance à ceux qui vont reprendre cette histoire avec moi. J'avoue que ça m'a vraiment manqué de l'écrire, et Liv et Cilia m'ont manquées.** **N'hésitez pas à relire les premiers chapitres pour vous remettre dans le bain ^^**

 **Chapitre un peu court, j'espère néanmoins qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci à Lumos, ma formidable bêta x3 et bonne lecture à vous surtout !**

 **Gros bisous, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver :3**

 **Minuit**

 **PS : Ce chapitre est un piti peu engagé. Comment ça, ça se voit ? Noooooon.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tout ce qu'ils voient

Cilia et moi étions assises sur les marches du petit escalier en béton gris qui permettait d'accéder à la cantine, au fond de la cour intérieure. La cloche avait sonné à la fin du cours de cinéma, annonçant la pause de milieu d'après-midi, et je m'étais empressée de ranger mes affaires dès que le professeur nous avait autorisés à sortir. Voulant rejoindre mon amie le plus vite possible, je n'avais pas pris attention à l'enseignant mais, en quittant la salle, j'aurai juré que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur mon dos.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus trop reconnaître le lycée, me dit Cilia en observant nos camarades.

Elle s'était ruée vers moi en me retrouvant, et, après m'avoir demandé si j'allais bien, s'était empressée de me raconter son cours de musique. Apparemment, M. Fosse était un « excellent professeur, très charismatique, et très pédagogue ». Si Cilia avait adoré la leçon, elle s'était en revanche indignée de l'attitude des filles de sa classe, qui gloussaient dès que l'enseignant regardait dans leur direction.

J'avais ensuite vaguement parlé de mon propre cours, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Le prof de cinéma dégageait quelque chose qui avait trouvé un genre d'écho en moi, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler. C'était personnel. Et ça m'effrayait.

Un silence, puis Cécilia avait lâché cette affirmation pendant que nous observions les autres dans la cour.

Et elle avait raison. L'école, d'habitude en proie aux habituels commérages, moqueries, bavardages, échanges de textos ou de confidences personnelles, était devenue le théâtre d'une masse d'adolescents ne parlant plus que de leurs professeurs. Les anecdotes concernant tel ou tel cours fusaient dans tous les sens, les rumeurs et discussions tournaient autour de ce cours de philosophie particulièrement inhabituel, voire anticonformiste, ou encore autour de ce prof de sport hautement sadique.

Des théories plus paradoxales les unes que les autres voyaient le jour, de la théorie du complot à une farce grandeur nature de leurs anciens profs. Les élèves murmuraient dans tous les coins, si bien qu'il était difficile de démêler le vrai du faux.

\- Ouais, répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte en croquant dans ma pomme. J'ai l'impression que nos chers professeurs sont devenus plus suivis que des stars de télé-réalité. Il ne leur en faut pas beaucoup pour alimenter les ragots...

Cilia fronça les sourcils.

\- Avoue que c'est quand même plutôt étrange, tous ces changements. Certes l'ampleur de la situation est impressionnante, mais je trouve leurs réactions logiques. Tout ça est terriblement intrigant.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non.

C'était la stricte vérité. Je ne prêtais gère attention à ce qu'on racontait, même si l'étrangeté des événements avait de quoi alimenter les ragots. Enfin...j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. Pour moi, ces professeurs étaient ici, point. Pas besoin d'en parler pendant des heures.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais, répondit Cilia en scrutant le surveillant aux lunettes de soleil roses assis au milieu de la cour, dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de méditation. C'est difficile de ne pas écouter tout ce qui se dit. J'ai entendu Zouck dire que M. Grenier ne parlait pas un mot de japonais...je me demande si c'est vrai...le CPE a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, je les vois régulièrement se parler...

Je jetai un coup d'œil surpris à mon amie, qui continuait sur sa lancée, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- ...tout comme Kevin, le nouveau, d'ailleurs, il a l'air de beaucoup s'entendre avec le surveillant... Et tu as déjà croisé le principal ? Personne ne l'a jamais vu...je me demande à quoi il ressemble et pourquoi il ne se montre pas...

Je regardais maintenant mon amie avec des yeux ronds. Cilia, s'intéresser aux rumeurs qui circulaient ? Cilia écoutant les conversations des autres ? Cilia participant aux commérages ?

\- ...et notre professeur principal n'est pas en reste, je...

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux clameurs des uns et des autres ? coupai-je en essayant vainement de cacher ma surprise.

Les joues de l'intéressée se teintèrent de rouge. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi gênée. Il fallait avouer que l'attitude de mon amie me déroutait complètement. D'habitude, sa curiosité ne se limitait qu'aux cours et aux informations purement scientifiques, jamais sociales.

\- Je ne sais pas...bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je me pose beaucoup de questions depuis que l'école a repris. Et ce groupe de professeurs dégage quelque chose de presque fascinant... Une sorte d'aura mystique flotte autour d'eux. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas surprise d'entendre toutes ces discussions à propos d'eux...tout le monde a envie de savoir qui ils sont et pourquoi ils sont ici.

\- Presque tout le monde, marmonnai-je.

Je me tus en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Kevin, le nouveau de la classe au T-shirt rouge et à l'expression piteuse, avait rejoint le surveillant assis par terre et semblait en grande discussion avec lui.

Comment Cilia avait-elle fait pour succomber au piège de ces mystérieux individus ? Tous les élèves du lycée semblaient comme ensorcelés, frappés par un genre de sortilège qui attirait toutes leurs pensées vers les individus en question.

Le pire était qu'elle avait en partie raison. Ils étaient tous incroyablement attirants, chacun à leur manière. Pas physiquement, mais l'aura mystique qu'avait évoqué mon amie était selon moi une image particulièrement exacte de la fascination des élèves sur ce groupe. Moi aussi, j'en avais été victime, il fallait se l'avouer - mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurai admis devant Cilia.

Sauf que...sauf que c'était différent. Ils semblaient tous captivés, en admiration devant eux. Les élevant presque au rang de demi-dieux. Lorsque Cilia en parlait, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et ce fanatisme m'effrayait quelque peu.

Non, dans mon cas, c'était autre chose. Tout était confus dans ma tête, sans que je puisse mettre des mots dessus. Ce que je ressentais, c'était que quelque chose changeait en moi, j'avais changé et je changeais encore. La confrontation pendant le cours de cinéma avait eu sur moi un impact bien plus fort que ce que je voulais admettre. Et j'en avais peur. Pas peur du prof, de ses traces de sang et de ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir, non...peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire changer en moi. Personne n'avait le droit de me faire changer, surtout pas les autres.

Je contrôle ma propre vie.

Croquant une nouvelle fois dans ma pomme, je me forçai à mettre de côté toutes ces pensées parasites pour me concentrer sur qui j'étais, ce que je voulais à ce moment précis. Et ce que je voulais, c'était que Cécilia arrête de se comporter comme une idiote.

\- De toute manière, ça va finir par se calmer dans quelques temps, repris-je d'un ton blasé. C'est comme tout, c'est des trucs qui ont l'air dingue sur le coup parce que c'est exclusif, nouveau et attirant mais ce genre d'agitation retombe toujours. Ces gens, là, dis-je en désignant les élèves, c'est tous des gamins. Ils sont attirés de manière totalement stupide et insensée par tout ce qui est un tant soit peu mystérieux ou secret, pourvu que ce soit joli à voir. Alors qu'au final, qui nous dit qu'ils sont vraiment intéressants ? Et c'est vraiment dégueulasse de se laisser faire par ça et de jouer les idiots pour pouvoir ensuite simplement parler, commenter tous leurs faits et gestes dans leur dos, en oubliant tout le reste.

Cilia pinça les lèvres et arracha son regard du surveillant camé.

\- Tu es dure.

\- Je sais.

Oui je l'étais, vraiment. C'était très égoïste et prétentieux de ma part d'avoir tenu ce discours, d'autant plus qu'ils _étaient_ intéressants -mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que celles de Cilia. Cependant je n'avais pas voulu la blesser, et je devais penser à me radoucir un peu, au moins avec elle. Comme je l'avais dit, tout cela relevait du phénomène de mode et passerait bien assez tôt. Cela ne valait peut-être pas la peine de s'énerver à ce point.

La cloche sonna et j'attrapai mon sac en marmonnant un « Bon, allez...» pour me diriger vers le cours d'histoire-géo. Je me rendis toutefois compte que quelque chose clochait : d'habitude, c'était moi la dernière à me lever pour me rendre en classe. Cécilia était restée assise et fixait une fenêtre du bâtiment de droite d'un regard vague – la fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle des profs.

\- Cilia, dis-je en haussant le ton et en tirant sa manche. On y va ?

\- Oui...une seconde, répondit-elle en revenant à la réalité. Il m'a semblé voir...

Elle fixait toujours la fenêtre en question, d'un œil beaucoup plus attentif cette fois, sans pour autant se lever ou faire un quelconque geste indiquant qu'elle allait me suivre.

\- Cilia, allez ! la pressais-je.

\- Attends, j'ai cru apercevoir...

Poussant un grognement de rage, je la lâchai et partis seule en direction de la salle de classe sans l'attendre, irritée. Elle me rattrapa toutefois quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée, l'air énervée par mon comportement. Mais je me fichais bien de ce qu'elle avait pu ou cru voir, sa propre attitude ne m'enchantait pas non plus. Nous nous assîmes l'une à côté de l'autre dans la salle, mais en évitant soigneusement de s'adresser la parole pour le moment.

Le professeur, M. Daniel, continua son cours de la même manière que d'habitude – en hurlant et en lançant des gros mots à intervalles réguliers. Je poussai un léger soupir frustré et saisis mon stylo.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Transitions

**On continue Together Alone avec le chapitre 5, j'espère que cette fic vous plait pour l'instant ! Je vais essayer de poster environ un chapitre par mois, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Celui-ci est un peu court, comme le précédent, je m'en excuse d'avance ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas que je met régulièrement à jour mon profil avec l'avancée des chapitres et les projets en cours. N'hésitez pas à aller le consulter =)**

 **Gros bisous à vous et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Minuit**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Transitions

Noir, tout est noir, tout est sombre, silencieux. J'ai fermé les portes, ouvert les fenêtres, on n'entend plus que le léger bruissement du vent dans les feuilles au-dehors. Tout est secret.

Un soupir, et je me concentre sur l'unique petite source de lumière. La flamme est d'abord minuscule, fragile, comme prête à s'éteindre. À mourir.

Elle chancelle sous un coup de vent, tressaillit, menace de s'éteindre...

Puis se stabilise. Et elle grandit. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que la lumière au creux de mes mains illumine mes paumes. Lumière concentrée, pas assez forte pour éclairer toute la pièce, mais vive et brillante devant mes yeux.

Doucement, j'approche mes doigts près de la flamme, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur caresser ma peau. Peur de me brûler ? Non. Indifférence.

Mes doigts se mettent à bouger, lentement, pour tracer des arabesques autour de l'éclat écarlate. Je dessine dans l'air, je m'approche de plus en plus de la chaleur, je m'éloigne, je trace des courbes autour. La flamme se met à danser, et je suis plusieurs fois proche de me brûler.

Je continue longtemps mon tracé, jouant avec le petit éclat de braise qui s'enroule autour de moi. Avec le feu.

Petit à petit, je prends de plus en plus de risques, et la danse de la flamme s'accélère à mesure que presse celle de mes doigts. Je tourne autour, je passe à travers, jusqu'à l'en étourdir. Mes mouvements se pressent, encore et encore, et je vois la flamme se balancer de plus en plus irrégulièrement, osciller, hésiter...

Je continue ce jeu, de qui craquera en premier, un sourire en coin. La flamme était de plus en plus tourmentée et semblait étouffer, et je la faisais mienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plie sous mes gestes, au gré de ma volonté.

Mon sourire s'élargit, se fit presque dur.

Je repasse vivement ma paume à travers la flamme.

Trop vite.

Le mouvement généré dans l'air est trop violent, et elle s'éteint d'un coup.

Je reste là un moment, à contempler l'étincelle morte dans mes mains. Je me rends compte à quel point elle avait été légère, frêle. Et pourtant, elle avait été si vive. Mais durant un si court instant...

Je reste là un bon moment.

Et puis, d'un coup, je la jette au fond de la pièce.

* * *

Le cours de littérature du lendemain matin m'accueillit avec deux nouvelles.

La première était que deux élèves se trouvaient absents sans que l'on sache trop pourquoi. À vrai dire, je ne prêtai guère intérêt à cette information : il s'agissait de deux filles qui m'avaient déjà cherché des noises et dont l'état de santé m'indifférait royalement. J'avais du mal à comprendre, en revanche, pourquoi le professeur, M. Sun, semblait accorder tant d'importance à cette nouvelle. Il avait littéralement mené un interrogatoire aux élèves qui lui avaient annoncé les absences, comme si l'absentéisme était quelque chose d'incroyable et de complètement saugrenu. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû être nommé prof depuis longtemps.

La deuxième, c'était que Cilia ne me paraissait plus fâchée. Nous avions évité de nous adresser la parole suite à la dispute de la veille, chacune agacée par le comportement de l'autre, chose plutôt rare entre nous. Mais elle m'avait accueillie devant les grilles du lycée, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, en marmonnant un « Désolée » que je savais sincère. J'avais moi aussi bredouillé quelques excuses – je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça, et Cilia le savait – qu'elle avait acceptées, et nous nous étions rendues en cours comme d'habitude.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elles soient restées chez elles, ces deux-là... marmonnai-je d'un ton bourru, à propos des absentes. Elles ne sont pas habituées à écouter des cours ou n'importe quoi d'un tant soit peu intelligent. L'excès de travail a dû les tuer.

\- Liv, me réprima discrètement mon amie, les lèvres pincées. Ne parle pas comme ça.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un violent choc électrique. Je me tournai lentement pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de la rouquine.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu ne pas quand même pas défendre ces filles, Cilia ? Elles ?

\- Elles ne sont pas resp...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, coupai-je. Tu sais très bien qui elles sont, Cilia. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle me fixa quelques instants, confuse, puis se radoucit et me lança un regard empli de compassion, un de ces regards de Cilia, ceux qui me faisait tellement de bien.

\- ...Non, murmura-t-elle. Pas aussi bien que toi.

Je soutins son regard un moment, puis hochai finalement la tête. Je passai quelques secondes à extirper toutes les pensées dangereuses qui remontaient dans ma mémoire, puis reportai mon attention sur M. Sun. Le cours parlait des adaptations cinématographiques de personnages de comics, et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder en me demandant vaguement si ce genre de cours était bien au programme. Le professeur de français passait dans les rangs en dictant son cours et en posant des questions aux élèves apparemment ravis de son sujet. Il fit plusieurs passages à côté de moi sans que cela me gêne, pour une fois. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ses paroles.

Un mouvement devant moi attira soudain mon attention. Kevin, le nouveau au t-shirt rouge -avait-il un seul t-shirt dans sa garde-robe ou possédait-il plusieurs exemplaires du même ?- assis sur ma gauche au rang devant moi, s'était retourné et avait lancé un regard à Cilia assise juste à côté de moi, puis lui avait adressé un sourire. Je vis avec étonnement les joues de cette dernière rosir, et elle lui répondit par un petit sourire gêné.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et son sourire s'affaissa.

\- Cilia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soufflai-je en regardant le jeune garçon du coin de l'œil, qui semblait à présent totalement absorbé par le cours.

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre et elle rougit de plus belle. Voyant mon expression choquée, elle décala légèrement sa chaise pour se rapprocher de moi et chuchota :

\- Hier soir, à la fin des cours, quand on s'évitait un peu... Tu es directement rentrée chez toi lorsque la cloche a sonné. Moi je suis restée un peu, je me doutais que tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter après notre dispute... Et puis Kevin est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours eu envie de me parler mais que j'étais toujours avec toi et... Enfin, il n'a pas vraiment expliqué ça. Mais en rentrant chez moi on a beaucoup parlé et...

\- Il t'a raccompagnée chez toi ? coupai-je en sentant quelque chose se tordre dans mon ventre.

\- Oui, il a dit que c'était l'occasion de se parler. Et il est vraiment très gentil, tu sais. J'étais un peu gênée au début, et lui aussi, mais on s'entend bien, je crois.

Je serrai les dents. Quelque chose de me plaisait pas. Depuis des années, cela avait toujours été Cilia et moi, moi et Cilia. Nous avions pris l'habitude de rester seules ensemble et, depuis tout ce temps, personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à y redire. Les autres personnes présentes dans ce lycée n'avait pas envie de nous parler, nous n'avions pas envie de parler à d'autres personnes, fin de l'histoire.

Tout ça ne pouvait pas changer maintenant...

Elle sembla remarquer mon regard noir.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Il ne me plaît pas.

Elle me regarda l'air surprise.

\- Il ne te plaît pas ? Liv, c'est la personne la plus gentille de ce lycée. Personne ne nous adresse la parole, les gens ne pensent qu'à parler dans notre dos, alors que lui est venu discuter et prendre le temps de me connaître... C'est une bonne chose, tu ne penses pas ?

Je restai silencieuse. Oui, objectivement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose, que quelqu'un mette de côté les rumeurs pour lui-même venir nous parler.

Enfin, venir parler à Cilia.

Quand je ne suis pas là.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je sentais ce quelque chose gronder au fond de moi, m'avertir, comme si un danger se préparait. Non, je n'aimais pas du tout ça, surtout lorsque ce danger tournait autour de mon amie.

\- Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? répondis-je, les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde nous évite, personne ne s'intéresse à nous, et tout à coup ce type, nouveau qui plus est, vient te raccompagner chez toi ?

Les yeux de Cilia s'agrandirent encore de surprise.

\- Liv, chuchota-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton, c'est toi-même qui m'as reproché hier de prendre part aux commérages et d'inventer des théories sur nos professeurs parce qu'ils sont nouveaux !

\- ...

\- En plus, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il peut nous parler, non ? Parce qu'il est nouveau, et qu'il n'a aucune information sur toi ni moi autre que celles qu'on peut lui donner. Et il...

\- Oh, vous écoutez, un peu, là ?

M. Sun nous avait interpellées de l'autre bout de la pièce et toute la classe se retourna vers nous. Cilia devint écarlate et je me contentai de lancer deux regards, l'un tranchant envers tous les élèves, l'autre, acide, envers le prof.

Je croisai celui de Kevin et il baissa aussitôt les yeux. Le prof, en revanche, semblait mécontent.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de répéter ce que je viens de dire pour nos deux amies ?

\- « Le Joker est l'un des personnages de comics les plus difficiles à adapter au cinéma de par la complexité et la multiplicité des facettes du personnage, mais c'est quand même Nicholson le meilleur et allez bien vous faire foutre avec Heath Ledger », dit timidement un élève du premier rang.

\- Merci, un point pour le suce-boules. Donc on la ferme maintenant. Donc je disais que...

Cilia avait remis sa chaise à sa place et était toujours très rouge, fixant sa feuille. Mais elle me lança un regard du coin de l'œil et murmura entre ses lèvres.

\- Il est très sympa, beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il est comme nous, Liv, tout seul, et personne ne semble vouloir de lui à cause de son look. Il n'est pas différent de nous deux.

\- Pas différent de toi, peut-être, répliquai-je à voix basse en gardant mes yeux fixés sur le tableau. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on se ressemble tant que ça, lui et moi.

\- Liv, écoute...

Je secouai la tête. J'avais décidé de me calmer, bon sang, et de laisser un peu Cilia respirer. Je n'étais pas sa mère, après tout.

\- Laisse tomber, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça. Tu parles à qui tu veux, quand tu veux, et c'est comme ça Seulement...

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et lui lançai un regard légèrement inquiet.

\- ...fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Je pesais mes mots. Les seules personnes à s'être intéressées à Cilia étaient celles qui voulaient lui attirer des ennuis. Je ne permettrai pas que ça se reproduise, surtout de la part d'un morveux pareil. Et elle qui était si douce, si innocente, semblait profondément croire en lui. Elle semblait encore plus timide que d'habitude, presque perdue face à cette attention soudaine. Charmante Cilia, si légère, si fragile... Quoi qu'elle ait pu me dire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver tout cela louche.

Si calmer la rage que j'éprouvais à cet instant n'était pas un combat facile, calmer mon inquiétude pour elle l'était encore moins. Néanmoins, je gardai tout cela pour moi.

En espérant très fort qu'elle vienne m'en parler si jamais on lui faisait du mal. En espérant que rien ne change.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, soutenant mon regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai prudente. Et je serai toujours avec toi. Merci, Liv.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire et reportai mon attention sur le tableau. M. Sun continuait son cours sans rien dire de particulier, mais il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, et une lueur étrange dansait dans leur fond. Je les fixai, me demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Nous avait-il entendues ? S'il nous avait vues bavarder, pourquoi ne nous sermonnait-il pas ?

Finalement, il arracha ses yeux des miens et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Encore une journée pour le moins étrange.


End file.
